


【RMPW/朝日】小甜饼

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Rich Man Poor Woman (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine





	【RMPW/朝日】小甜饼

「你走，我不想看到你。」  
  
朝比奈依稀记得这是哪部（或者很多部）八点档黄金喜剧的台词，从日向彻的嘴里说出来，竟比银幕里任何一位和恋人赌气的女主角还要合适。他娇俏的嘴角和恶毒的唇，还有眉眼之间那一点不属于成年男人的孩子气，在乏味无聊的人群中显得难能可贵的可爱，让朝比奈只想上前亲吻他。  
  
「怎么啦……？」  
「走开啦！」  
  
呃，让他想想，是忘了去买下午五点限时抢购的布丁，还是早餐的爱心便当里忘了把香肠切成小章鱼，又或者是午休时间进行的某项运动中没戴套——这不能怪朝比奈，谁让社长大人挑了个那么个微妙的时间发情——总之似乎、应该是没什么大不了的。  
  
而日向彻仍然在赌气往前走，怎么办呢，他可不想在街头上演八点档爱情喜剧，虽然他不介意第二天早报头条是「惊爆！NEXT INNOVATION正副社长街头激吻！」之类的玩意儿，但日向彻指不定会烧了人家报社。为了社会稳定世界和平，他朝比奈恒介责任重大。  
  
日向彻还在碎碎念着「笨蛋（对朝比奈专属常用语）、中年秃顶（屁咧他只是发际线高）、早泄野郎（昨天是谁还哭得不要不要的）」，听得朝比奈低低笑了起来，跟在日向彻身后不紧不慢地走着，在路人眼里就是耐心等无理取闹的恋人消气的二十四孝好男友一枚。然而社长大人似乎打定主意要甩开他，迈开两条长腿开始大步狂奔。  
  
……然而只跑了十米远。  
  
宅男的运动量啊，就是这么悲催。——虽然估计有一半原因是因为自己，朝比奈望着扶着腰喘气的日向，忍不住还是笑起来。  
  
「……笑你个头！混蛋！」  
  
糟糕，好像更生气了。虽然这炸毛的猫一般的表情很可爱，可是逗过头就不好了。于是他迅速上前拽住了日向彻拖进路边的巷子，一手撑住墙面形成完美壁咚，再额头抵着额头露出一个最温柔诚恳的表情：「好好，是我的错，别生气啦？」他朝比奈有对日向彻一百零八条法则，最直接准确的一条是：先哄，再亲，再哄。  
  
所以他毫不犹豫地亲了下去。  
  
教科书式的法式热吻，对傲娇究极武器，成效显著，证据就是日向在他胸前推搡的手明显放轻了力度，双颊的红色以肉眼可见的速度攀升。——再蹭得累的傲娇也要败给没脸没皮的节操，朝比奈恒介如是说。  
  
「我订了choc la vie的冬季限定，应该快送到家了，吃不吃？」   
  
「……………………吃。」  
  
  
啊啊、今天的东京都、依然和平。  
——所以说，彻到底是因为什么生气来着？  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
